100 Percabeth Oneshots
by Imagine Dragon16
Summary: I know this has been done before, but its my mission to do them right, true to the book, and make the characters as true to their real personalities as possible. Give it a try. You know you want to! Just 100 one shots of our favorite couple Percy and Annabeth!
1. Chapter 1: Love

**Happy Monday! I know its been done may times before, but doing the 100 one shots thing just really inspired me so...vuala this was born. I know its short but whatevs. Some will be long and some will be short.**

** Reviews are warmly welcome and greatly loved!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and story belong to Mr. Riordan **

Love

Percy wished he could he could freeze this moment forever. He and Annabeth were sitting under a tree in Central Park. He was resting his head in her lap while she read her book. Percy's eyes were closed, taking in the peacefulness for all it was worth.

He smiled to himself as Annabeth absentmindedly stroked his hair, twirling it between her fingers as she read her book.

Their time together was becoming increasingly crunched. They had only been dating for a little over two months and even though they both lived in New York, between school and homework, there was little time that they could spend with one another.

This beautiful Saturday afternoon had been one of the few that they were both available. And Percy thought that even though they weren't going to a museum or out to a fancy dinner, that this was perfect. This moment was a good definition of their relationship, simple. Just being together was enough to satisfy them.

They didn't need anything big or fancy to please them. As demigods, they had learned long ago to not take the small things for granted. They had learned to live life as if every moment was your life. Because in their world, it very well could. And Annabeth and Percy knew this better than probably anyone else. They were perfectly content as they were.

Percy sighed as he opened his eyes and gazed up at his beautiful girlfriend. She was completely concentrated on her book biting her lip slightly as she read however her fingers continued to run through Percy's hair.

Percy lifted his hand and tucked a loose curl behind Annabeth's ear. She smiled at his touch and leaned into his hand as it lingered on her face. Her gray eyes left her book as they met his swirling green orbs. Slowly her hand moved from his hair to come a stroke his cheek.

Percy moved his head slightly and lightly kissed her hand. He sat up and pulled her lips to his. It was a sweet and gentle kiss. He pulled away which Annabeth thought was much too early. The grin that she loved so much spread across his face, making her heart melt.

If this wasn't love, he didn't know what was.


	2. Chapter 2: Light

**Happy Saturday everyone! Just making sure everyone knows that I changed my name to Imagine Dragon16. I'm not sure if that's really important for you to know but I thought I would inform you. **

**I changed my names because of my discovery of the Imagine Dragons. They're this really awesome band that I love and I encourage you all to go and check them out. **

**Anyways...here's the next story. I'm such a good updater, it hasn't even been a week since the last once, but no promises that it will always be like that. Despite what people may think, I do have a life.**

***Everything belongs to Richard R. Riordan***

Annabeth's POV

#2 Light

I felt the warmth of the sunlight streaming through the windows against my closed eyes. I could tell it was still early in the morning. Even though I usually got up early, I wasn't at all motivated to get up yet.

Suddenly, I felt something stir beside me. My eyes flew open, my senses suddenly on high alert. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw what, or should I say who was beside me. Percy lay, fast asleep next to me.

I smiled as I gazed at his sleeping form and then I noticed our position. My head was resting on his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around me. I could feel heat rise up in my face as I remembered how we got this way.

_Sally and Paul had gone to Montauk for the weekend, but Percy had unwillingly decided to say, considering the boatload of homework he had yet to do. He had Iris messaged me and begged me to come over and help him. Despite the amount of homework I also had, I couldn't say no to his cute puppy face. Even though I tried to deny it, Percy was my weak spot and he had slowly been chipping away at my solid walls since we had started dating. _

_ It was Friday night when I came over. Sally and Paul had already left for the cabin. I gave the door three quick knocks and waited for an answer. On the other side, I could hear and crash and then someone curse in Greek. _

_ I laughed as I guessed at what most likely had occurred on the other side. The door was then pulled open, revealing a disgruntled Percy. Even though I've known him for almost five years and have been dating him for over two months, the sight of him still sent my heart rapidly pounding in my chest. _

_ It was at these moments I was grateful I could hide my emotions so well. _

_ "Don't tell me you tripped over the coffee table when you came to answer the door." I said as I walked past Percy into the apartment. _

_ He ran his hand through his dark locks as a blush rose in his cheeks. "No.." I heard him mumble. _

_ I laughed as I shook my head, "Seaweed Brian." _

_ I spent the rest of the night trying to finish my homework, but this turned out to be an almost impossible task when working with Percy. He had a question on his work every five minutes, and when I tried to explain it, he got that confused look on his face. And even though I hate to say it, his confused face was adorable. _

_ As the hours slowly passed by, I started to suspect that Percy was just doing it to annoy me. _

_ "Seriously Percy?"_

_ He smiled and said, "What? I don't get it." _

_ I sighed loudly but helped him anyway. That was basically how our evening transpired. Romantic, I know. I didn't realize how late it had gotten until a large yawn escaped my lips. I looked over at Percy, who was already half asleep on his bed. I smiled as I crawled from my spot at the end of the bed and laid next to Percy. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest, closing my eyes and breathing in his oceany smell. _

_ I felt his arms encircle me and heard him faintly mumble, "Goodnight Wise Girl."_

_ "Goodnight Seaweed Brain," I replied before I lost consciousness._

Now I was here, still in Percy's arms, content to stay there forever. I took the time however to study my sleeping boyfriend without having to worry about boosting his ego too much. His raven hair was as messy as ever. I slowly moved my hand up and brushed a stray piece of hair out of his face. My hand lingered as it traced his smooth face. I let my finger move softly down his nose and then over to his cheek where it rested.

I looked at his closed eyelids, wanting more then anything for them to open so I could once again lose myself in there beauty. My eyes traveled down to his lips which were slightly parted as he slept. I had the sudden urge to kiss him senseless, but I managed to restrain myself.

I then saw the slightest bit of drool on the side of his face. I laughed silently to myself as I remembered our first meeting.

I settled with just giving Percy a soft kiss on the nose as I snuggled back up to his warm body. My movements must have woken him because just as I was settled in, I felt him stir and mumble something. His hands moved up as he rubbed is eyes. Then I felt him tense as his eyes flew open. He looked around and then down at me and relief passed over his face as he realized who it was.

Percy looked slightly flustered at the current situation, but he still smiled as he pulled me close to him, gently stroking my hair. "Good morning." he mumbled as he moved to plant a kiss on my forehead.

I quickly moved away, propping myself up on my elbow. Percy looked confused. "You drool when you sleep," I said, a smile growing on my face.

Percy's hand flew up to wipe his face as he turned a dark shade of red. I laughed, throwing my arms around him as I laid back down beside him. He sighed deeply, encircling me in his arms.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," he said quietly.

I smiled and said, "Me too."

I quickly fell back to sleep, listening to the steady beat of Percy's heart.

**So that was it...thanks again for reading. I'll try to update once a week, but no promises. **

**I 3 Imagine Dragons. **

**Peace **

**Love**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3: Dark

**Okay...well I said I probably wouldn't update this week but seriously, a few short hours after I posted that author's note, an idea hit me. **

**I'm not really sure how I feel about it, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that so PLEASE send me some reviews. That would make my day a little brighter and make having to wait for Mark of Athena a little bit more tolerable. **

**Speaking of MOA... OMG! EEEk! I can't wait. It's gonna be epic! **

**Sorry...fangirl moment there. **

**I own nothing!**

**R&R**

Dark

Even though the war against Kronos had been won, there was still a small darkness that was inside everyone. They had all watched friends and siblings die, yet they still couldn't accept the fact that they would never hear their voices or see their faces ever again. Each night when they went to bed, the empty bunks surrounding them would just remind them of those lost in the battle.

But no one felt more grief then Percy Jackson. H had been the hero, the one leading them all into battle. It had been his responsibility to keep everyone safe and ensure their safe return to camp and their families. When he looked for someone, only to realize that they were no longer here or when he saw the look of grief in someone else's eyes, the weight of it all fell on his shoulders.

As the said hero sat on the beach, staring off into the endless ocean before him, he reminded himself that it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Many of his very close friends were still with him. Grover, Tyson, Thalia, Rachel, and _Annabeth._

Percy released a breath that he had been unaware he was even holding. There had been many times that Percy had come close to losing Annabeth, and each time she had barely made it out alive. He knew he should be grateful that she was still with him. They were even an official couple now. But he couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened.

They 'what ifs' of the battle ran through his head over and over again. He even had nightmares in which Annabeth dies from the poisoned dagger or he wasn't quick enough and she fell from Mount Olympus.

Her shoulder wound, though scared him the most. When he asked her how it felt, she would always reply that it felt fine. But he say the way she slightly winced every time she moved it the wrong way or picked up something heavy.

It was all his fault. She had taken the knife to protect him. If he had just been more aware of his surroundings, he may have seen Ethan coming. Then Annabeth would be fine and uninjured. If only...

_Stop thinking about it_ Percy told himself. He told himself that thousands of times, but nothing ever helped. He knew that no amount of time would ever heal that pain, fear, and sorrow. They would always be there lingering underneath.

Percy unconsciously lifted his hand and fingered his newest camp bead. His fingers ran over the smooth bead and he felt the various names inscribed on it.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the approaching footsteps from behind. Standing there was a beautiful girl with long, tumbling blonde curls that were messily pulled back into her signature ponytail. Her calculating gray eyes were filled with sadness as she watched the boy sitting on the beach, seeming lost in his thoughts.

Her lips rose slightly into a smile as she thought about him thinking about anything. But the smile soon slipped away as she walked slowly to him and sat down.

Percy was startled by Annabeth's sudden appearance. He looked at her as she sat down. When their eyes met, she was startled by the amount of sorrow they held. During the day, he acted so happy and carefree for the sake of the other campers. Seeing that their leader was happy brightened everyone's day a bit.

But Annabeth knew. She knew he did it for their sake. They could read each other like an open book, and she knew when something was wrong. Annabeth could tell when his smiles were half-hearted. And it broke her heart seeing him like this.

Although their relationship status had only been changed days before, they had still been best friends for years. Anything that he was going through, Annabeth was also.

Annabeth reached out and intertwined their fingers together. No words were spoken between them as they sat, staring out at the sea. Annabeth didn't need to console Percy with words like, 'I'm so sorry' or ' I know what you're going through'.

All she had to do was be there for Percy, ready for when he wanted to talk. She leaned her head against Percy shoulder and felt him pull her closer to him. Having Annabeth close to him reassured him that she was alive and well.

Percy just hoped that one day, the darkness that the war had brought, would someday leave him in peace.

**So what did you guys think? Again I ask you to please review cause that would be awesome. **

**And one last note before I leave you, I posted my blog name on here, but I don't think it worked. For some reason, I can't post website names. So I'm just gonna write it out cause I want you guys to read it.**

**It is, seriously this is my happy .com except it's is all one word. **

**Shank-you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Seeking Solace

**Just finished Mark of Athena and it was awesome, but I would like to hear you thoughts, questions, concerns, and opinions on it. My sister hasn;t finished so I need someone to talk to so... PM me! **

**Also, I put in my last author's note the title of my blog, hoping you guys would check me out, but I don't think anyone did which makes me sad. If you like my stories, I'm sure you'll like my blog. You can then become my little blog followers and live happily ever after. I'm going to make a little tribute for the MOA release *no spoilers though*with pictures drawn by the amazing burdge-bug.**

**So, once again, my blog is _seriously this is my happy .com_ (ALL ONE WORD THOUGH AND NO CAPS!)**

**Nothing mentioned in the following chapter is mine, will ever be mine, or has ever been mine. It's Rick's **

**Enjoy and review (cause reviews make me happy and want to write more chapters for everyone!)**

#4 Seeking Solace

No matter how many times people told Annabeth he was dead, she refused to believe them.

Even though she was a daughter of Athena and knew that every logical reason she could think of pointed towards his death.

But no matter what her head was saying, her heart refused to believe it was true. Annabeth was currently sitting on her bunk in the Athena cabin all alone. Her fellow cabin mates were already down at the Pavilion, ready for the funeral.

Annabeth had told them she would be right there, she just needed a minute.

She had waited two weeks just like Chiron had said. She had hoped with every fiber in her body that Percy would show up, alive and well, just like he had many times before. But he had never been gone this long. Each day that passed with no sign of him was like a stab to the heart, another reminder that he was...

Annabeth couldn't even bring herself to say the word. It was too horrible. She could already feel the tears forming in her eyes, waiting to spill over. _Stop crying, _she told herself._ Crying it won't help anything._

She'd told herself this a thousand times before, but the thought of it still brought tears to her eyes. Annabeth couldn't understand why she was acting this way. Sure he was her best friend and she known him for going on four years, but she was usually so in control of her emotions.

_It's because you love him, _a voice in the back of her head said. She shook the thoughts out of her head immediately, cursing herself for even thinking such things.

Annabeth didn't love him. She couldn't, it wasn't possible. They were friends and nothing else. She ignored the fact that her heart raced at the sight of him, or that her stomach did flip-flops whenever they touched or he looked at her. She didn't listen to the thousands of voices screaming in her head, telling her how she felt.

But then why did she feel like this. Why did she feel like the happiness had been sucked out of the world. Why did she feel like she would never be able to laugh or smile again. Why did she feel so lost without him here. She was a daughter of Athena. She shouldn't feel lost just because some idiotic son of Poseidon wasn't here.

But she did.

She didn't try to hold back the tears when they finally came. Annabeth let them flow freely, cascading down her cheeks. Soon they became heart-wrenching sobs, but Annabeth didn't care. She didn't care if someone heard her or saw her in this state.

Annabeth Chase had finally broken.

She was so lost in her sorrow, that she didn't even hear the door to her cabin open. The person walked over to Annabeth and sat next to her on the bed. Only when the person wrapped an arm around her, did she lift her head from her hands.

Sitting next to her was the last person Annabeth had expected to be there, comforting her. Sitting beside Annabeth was Clarisse La Rue. With her arm wrapped around Annabeth, she looked her straight in the eyes and said softly, "Everyone's waiting for you."

The reminder of Percy's funeral just brought more tears to Annabeth's eyes. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't be able to burn Percy's shroud, let alone speak about him to everyone else.

Clarisse seemed to understand what was passing through Annabeth's head. She pulled her a little closer and said, "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Afterward, I'll go make you some hot chocolate. How does that sound."

Never in her life had Annabeth felt so grateful. She had never expected the daughter of Ares to be there for her while she mourned Percy's death. She had always thought that Clarisse hated Percy.

But it seemed as if Clarisse had pushed aside whatever feelings she had once held for Percy and was now determined to be there for Annabeth.

Annabeth slowly nodded her head as she rose from the bed, following Clarisse out the door. She took a deep shaky breath as she reached the Pavilion and took in the crowd of campers that had arrived to say farewell to Poseidon's son. She walked to the stage where Chiron and Grover were standing. Beside them was the green shroud, shinning in the sun, with a trident in the center.

The sight if it almost caused Annabeth to fall over in another fit of tears. Her knees became weak, her hands were shaking at her sides as she took deep breaths, trying to control herself.

After that, everything else happened in a blur. She remembered telling everyone how great a hero Percy was. And how great a friend he had been. It was surprisingly easy to talk about him. Everything she said was straight from her heart, despite how cheesy that sounded.

Just as she was wrapping up, Annabeth stopped right in the middle of her words. She had been scanning the crowd when she had seen it. Except not it, _him. _She was pretty sure her heart had stopped beating for a second. He was just standing there and for a moment, she thought she may have been imaging him.

But she wasn't.

"He's right there!" she exclaimed, as the other campers turned around to see what had shocked her so much.

He smiled as everyone got up and rushed towards him.

And Annabeth couldn't help but notice the way her heart raced when he did.

**Remember...blog and review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Break Away

**Another chapter is here for your enjoyment. And guess what! I finally figured out how to make a link. So if you guys would be do kind as to go to my profile and check out the link to my blog, I would be forever grateful. **

**One last thing before I leave you to your reading is that I am open to request and suggestions. So if you have a idea for a Percabeth one shot, or any suggestions for what you think I should do, hit me! If I like your idea, I'll find a place for it in the story.**

**This is another Annabeth POV...sorry but I really like doing her pov and I had an idea for this one so yeah...**

**All characters belong to Rick Riordan!**

**Happy Reading :)**

#5 Break Away

_"Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, Free your inner soul and break away from tradition."_

I ran out, cupcake in hand as my eyes scanned my surroundings. _Where could he be?_ I wondered. There were a number of places where the said Son of Poseidon could be, the beach, his cabin, anywhere. And it was already dark. I was running out of time.

Of course, now that the war was over, we ad all the time in the world, but I couldn't wait any longer for this. I had to tell him. Butterflies erupted in my stomach. I had to take a deep breath to calm myself down.

But the fear of rejection was overwhelming me, making it hard to breathe. If he didn't feel the same way, I didn't know what I would do. I knew he felt something, but I wasn't sure how far those feelings extended. All I knew for sure was that I was head over heels for Percy Jackson.

As I walked through Camp-Half Blood, cupcake in hand, I spotted Grover and Juniper making their way to the beach. They saw me and stopped as I approached them.

"Hey Annabeth," Grover said. "We were just heading to the beach, care to join us?"

I laughed, trying to hide the bubble of nervousness that was sitting in the pit of my stomach. "No, you two should be alone."

Juniper eyed me knowingly, a small smile on her face. As Grover began to walk away, Juniper stepped close to me and whispered in my ear, "He's at the dining pavilion."

I looked up and met her bright green eyes. "Thank you," I said, barely audible. She winked at me as she ran to join Grover again. I watched as they walked hand in hand to the beach. The image of me and a certain green-eyed boy flashed in my head as I watched them walk along the beach. I wanted his hand to be in mine as we walked along the beach, I wanted to hear him whisper that he loves me, I wanted to feel his lips on mine.

I turned my head towards the dining pavilion, took another deep breath, and my way up. I stood on the edge of the dining pavilion, hidden in the shadows and darkness of the night. My heart was beating rapidly, like a hummingbird flapping it's wings, and the thought of what I wanted to do and seeing him sitting there, unaware of my presence didn't help.

For so long, I thought it would never work out between us. Our parents hated each other. It had seemed like Romeo and Juliet, a forbidden love that would never work. To make matters worse, we couldn't even get along sometimes. There were times when I just wanted to strangle him for his stupidity. We fought over everything, even little things, and I thought it was hopeless. But some part of me still hoped that we could get past the strangle each other part and become something more.

I knew my mother knew how I felt about Percy and she accepted it. There was nothing she could do to change my feelings towards him. His was a part of my life more than anything and he had found a special place in my heart. Slowly but surely he broke down the walls I had once thought were impenetrable.

I took one last shaky breath as I stepped forward. I no longer cared what people thought or expected of me. I didn't care that my mother still held hatred towards Percy. I was ready to follow what my heart was telling me. I was ready to follow my intuition. I was ready to break away.

**I feel like I say this way to often but remember to go to my profile and check out my blog. **

**Love Y'all :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Breathe Again

**I don't know how attentive you are, but this one-shot isn't what's next on the list. Well my friends, I have decided to tweak my story a wee bit. I don't really like writing based off pre-selected words because sometimes, I have trouble with them and then I don;t feel like I'm giving you a good story. So I'm going to write, from my heart and see what happens. I'm still going to do a hundred though!**

**On another note, I deleted my blog and made a tumblr, so if you know whats good for you, you would check it out and follow me, cause your such awesome people right. And if you have a tumblr, I'll follow you if you follow me. So look me up at _imagine dragon 16 . tumbler. com._**

**__I own NADA! **

Breath Again

Eight months. That's how long it had been since she'd last seen him. Eight long and seemingly endless months without him by her side.

Despite how broken she was inside over his disappearance, she refused to show it on the outside. She couldn't be weak at a time like this. Not at the time when Percy needed her most. The Argo II was just minutes away from the Roman camp. _From him._ Annabeth thought as she sat in her room in the large flying warship.

This was one of the few times over that eight month period that she allowed herself to show the slightest amount of weakness. Even though she didn't want to think about it, her over analyzing brain couldn't stop running through the number of things that could go wrong. He was a teenage amnesic that had been dropped into a hostile Roman camp. The good scenarios to this situation were few in her mind.

But she tried to be hopeful, for his sake. Even if he didn't remember anything, remember her, or what they had, Annabeth would be there for him. She couldn't let her feelings get in the way, and she swore to gods that she would help Percy.

_Maybe we could start over._ Annabeth thought, but that made unwanted tears spring up into her eyes. They had only been together for three months, and now they would have to start from the beginning, as strangers once again.

She remember when she had talked to him in a dream. When Grover had succeeded in making the connection, Annabeth had been ecstatic and begged Grover to let her see Percy, to let her see him alive and well.

When she had first seen him in the dream, her stomach filled with butterflies. Just seeing his perfect face and beautiful eyes did this to her. Annabeth had quickly shaken away these feelings because she had known there was limited time. There had been so much she wanted to tell him however none of it actually passed her lips. But what had most affected her was what he said in reply. Are you real. She had sat for hours in her cabin thinking of the many meanings of those two words. Had they been words of recognition or just a question to someone he had never seen before.

Annabeth blinked back the tears that were so close to overflowing. She distantly heard Leo's voice announcing their landing in the camp.

Annabeth took a deep breath, and blinked away the last of her tears. She looked in the mirror to make sure that no one would notice her slight breakdown. She had to be strong. _For Percy._ She thought.

Annabeth walked up to the deck to join the others. She glanced at Jason, who looked ready to vomit. Seeing him gave her some hope though. Over the past eight months, his memories had been returning slowly but surely. Except for a few small details, Jason could remember everything about his old life at Camp Jupiter. Maybe the same had happened to Percy.

Annabeth quickly prayed to every god and goddess, even _Hera_, who had caused all of Annabeth's pain, that this was true.

With a small thud, the Argo II landed in a large field in Camp Jupiter. From a distance, Annabeth could see a large group of people making their way over to the ship. Percy had to be there, he just had to. They had sent Tyson, who was closest to Percy at the time they locked down on his location, to go to him and make sure nothing happened. However, Tyson had soon reported back that Percy was on a quest.

That news had sent Annabeth into despair. Percy on a quest was not good news. She just hoped and prayed that he was back, alive and safe.

She followed Jason, Piper, and Leo out of the Argo II and into the field to meet the oncoming Romans. They had agreed to have no weapons out just to make sure their peaceful coming was known. As the Romans assembled in front of them, Annabeth could see the crowd splitting, making room for someone to get through.

A girl with long dark hair, dressed in a purple toga, walked out in front of them. She was obviously the Praetor as everyone seemed to look up to her and she walked with an air of power and confidence.

The other Praetor appeared and Annabeth's heart stopped. It was him. He looked just like she remembered, maybe a little taller. His hair was still messy and wild, his grin was still lopsided, and his eyes still sea-green and shinning.

He was looking at her companions but soon he looked at her. Their eyed locked, and his lite up with what was undeniably recognition.

Annabeth didn't even realize her feet were moving until she was half way to him. She had the sudden urge to punch him, but she decided that beating him up could wait until later. Seeing him had crumbled all her walls. Everything she had built up around herself to hide what she was really feeling had fallen in seconds. All she wanted right now was to be in Percy's arms, to feel him, and touch him, and _know_.

Their bodies crashed together, her arms around his neck and his around her waist. Annabeth felt him squeeze her tightly, but she didn't care.

She closed her eyes as she heard him whisper in her ear, "I missed you Wise Girl."

Finally, she could breathe again.

**So follow tumblr, suggestions, questions, concerns, anything...just REVIEW.**

**P.S. Would you like me to start making MOA stuff, cause I wasn't sure if there would still be people reading it or what so let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fun

**Here's another chapter! I'm going to try and make this short so...**

**1. Review with all you questions, concerns, comments, and suggestions for future stories; they make we want to write more for you guys **

**2. I made a tumblr, which you should all check out and follow. I do a lot of Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Mortal Instruments, all the fun stuff. So follow me at imaginedragon16 .tumblr .com**

**3. I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to that troll Rick Riordan**

#6

Snow fell softly from above, illuminated by the street lamps lining the the sidewalk and Percy couldn't help but think that it made the usually loud and crowded city of New York much more peaceful. This night especially was eerily quiet, a strange occurrence in the city that never sleeps.

Percy looked down at the the girl who currently had her gloved hand interlocked with his. Over the four years he'd known her, he had just recently grown taller than her and could finally look _down_ on her. Her nose was red from the harsh cold and Percy watched as her breath came out in visible puffs. Her long blonde hair lay freely down her back while the top was covered by a winter hat that was pulled down over her ears. Her eyes were closed and her tongue was out, trying to catch the thickly falling snowflakes.

Percy laughed at her child-like actions. Annabeth was always the serious one in the relationship. Percy was enough child for the both of them she always told him.

Annabeth's eyes snapped open as he laughed out loud. It was hard to tell from the cold, but Percy thought she was blushing. She looked down at the ground as he continued to laugh. "What," Annabeth asked.

"Nothing," Percy replied. "I just like it when you have fun."

Annabeth gave him a pointed look. "What do you mean when I have fun. Are you suggesting that I'm not a fun person," she asked.

Percy immediately realized his mistake and was quick to correct it, not wanting to get on the bad side of his girlfriend. "No, no, no...I didn't mean it like that. Its just with school and rebuilding Olympus and everything, well...you don't really have time for..._me_."

Percy risked a sideways glance at Annabeth, afraid of what her reaction might be. She didn't look at him but instead straight ahead as she replied, "Percy, that's not fair. Rebuilding Olympus is my responsibility. As much as I want to sometimes, I can't just leave to come and see you."

Percy sighed. He knew she was right and there was no use arguing about it. He looked around and found that they had wandered into a park. He also saw a coffee shop across the street. He stopped and turned to face Annabeth, taking her hands in his. "I know and I'm sorry. I'll go get us some hot chocolate, okay." Percy said.

Annabeth smiled as he kissed her cold nose and turned towards the coffee shop. As Percy was walking, he turned and watched as Annabeth walked over to a bench. A huge smile grew on his face as he got an idea.

Percy bent down and grabbed some of the freshly fallen snow, that was perfect for packing. He formed a snowball with it and then silently crept up behind Annabeth, to get a closer range. Percy then threw the snowball at Annabeth's back, watching as snow flew everywhere, in her hair and down her back.

She gasped and jumped up, while Percy nearly fell over he was laughing so hard. Annabeth turned around quickly, fire in her eyes. "Percy!"

Although Percy knew Annabeth had her knife on her, and he should be fearing his life by look in her eyes, he laughed again. "Oh come on Annabeth. Have a little fun." he said.

"Fine," she said, "you want me to have fun. I'll have fun."

By the time Percy had stopped laughing and registered what she had said, it was too late. He was hit in the face with the cold snow. "Ow," Percy exclaimed as he fell back onto the snow. When he wiped the snow from his face, he saw Annabeth standing over him, her arms crossed and a smirk on her lips.

"You asked for it," she said smugly.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it," Percy replied as he sprang to his feet. Although Annabeth was faster than Percy, he lunged and grabbed her before she could get away. They both fell into the soft snow, Percy on top of Annabeth. Percy laughed and asked, "So...are you having fun yet?"

Annabeth smirked again as she reached out poked Percy in the small of his back. It sent a shiver down is spine and he momentarily lost focus, giving Annabeth the time she needed to flip him over, putting herself on top.

"Hey!" Percy complained. "That's not fair."

"Now I'm having fun," Annabeth said, a smile on her face.

Percy admired her beauty in the soft light cast by the streetlamps and the falling snow around them. He leaned in until his cold lips met her surprisingly warm ones. Percy pulled away, smiling like the lovesick boy he was.

Annabeth's smile mirrored his own as she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You still owe me that hot chocolate."

Percy laughed as he said, "When do I not owe you."

**Review, check out, and follow my tumblr!**


	8. Chapter 8: Eyes

**It is Saturday again, thus I bring you another update. Now I have one very important message, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Last week I got like no reviews and it made me sad. I don't want to keep writing a story that nobody likes! **

**So...yeah review, and check out my tumblr and follow me at imagine dragon 16 . tumblr . com cause that would be awesome and make my day.**

**I don't own these amazing characters...Rick Riordan does. **

#7

Honestly, he had been afraid of her eyes at first. Her swirling gray orbs had been filled with a certain dislike just for him. They were calculating and cruel, and he couldn't help but feel like she was making some harsh judgment about him every time she looked at him.

When he had first opened his eyes, she had been taken aback by their startling color and depth. Never before had she seen that shade of green, the exact color of the sea, as someone's eye color. When he had first looked at her with those eyes, he had been half awake, not even sure what was going on. She wasn't sure if she loved or hated his sea-green eyes.

On their first quest, he came to like her eyes. Although they still scared him a little bit, they also served as an odd source of comfort for him. She was his friend, no matter who their parents were. On the zoo truck, when they had had a real, heart-to-heart conversation, she had looked at him with those gray eyes and he had felt something grow between them.

The boy with the sea green eyes become her friend, even though he was the son of Poseidon. She knew her mother wouldn't approve, but there was something about him that drew her to him. They had gotten to know each other a lot better on that first quest, and she ended up telling him a lot about her past, more than she had told a lot of people. She didn't know why, but she knew she could trust him just by looking him in the eyes.

Never before had he seen her cry. The Sirens. She said she wanted to hear what they said, and he had been stupid enough to let her do it. She had pleaded to him with those eyes, and he had felt his willpower slowly slip away. He had never expected her to jump in. She was so smart and wise. She didn't seem like the type to fall for the song of the Sirens. He had jumped in, his thoughts set on saving his friend. He grabbed her and she fought for a while, and then stopped, realizing what had happened. Her gray eyes filled with tears as she sobbed into his shoulder. He held her close, trying to stop the tears that flowed freely from her eyes.

She had been so scared. He couldn't be stuck as a guinea pig forever. She had been such an idiot. How had she not realized that this was Circe's island. It was all her fault. She was supposed to be the Greek Mythology expert. She had to think fast and save him, or else she would never be able to see his green eyes again. She threw the vitamins in, praying to the gods that they would work. When she saw him change back, his eyes filled with confusion, she couldn't help herself. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

He realized he loved her gray eyes when Aphrodite visited him. She had changed appearances, and for a moment, he had seen her. He was worried sick and seeing her face, looking into her eyes, made it ten times worse. Aphrodite told him that his love life was going to be interesting. He thought about how she had been considering joining the Hunters and the thought of losing her and those eyes he loved so much set him into a panic. Aphrodite may be the goddess of beauty, but he knew a girl more beautiful.

She didn't know how much she missed his eyes until she got kidnapped. As she held the weight of the sky, all she wanted was to see his face and look into his eyes. He came for her, like she knew he would. He looked so worried and she couldn't help but smile as she thought about it later. He had been that worried about _her._ Sure they were fiends but the thought of it made her stomach squirm. She knew from then on that she really liked the son of Poseidon with the sea green eyes, a lot more than she liked to admit.

He had seen that look in her eyes many times. She looked like she wanted to punch him. He had only told her to leave, to save herself. He told her he had a plan, but honestly, he had nothing. And he was pretty sure she knew that. Before he knew what was happening, she grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him to her, and kissed him. It was short, just a peck, but he felt like they stood there for hours. She pulled away and he say her eyes flash with worry before she ran for the exit. He never looked away from her retreating form.

She had never felt this jealous before. But she couldn't help it. The way he looked at her filled her with rage and she just wanted to punch someone, mostly that red-head. She hated the way he looked at her. His eyes would fill with admiration and happiness whenever she was around him. He never looked at _her_ like that. She couldn't take it anymore. It hurt to much. Seeing them work together so well, like she and him used to, was like a stab in the heart. So on the last day of camp, she took one last look into his green eyes hat she loved so much, and ran.

He looked back at her to see her eyes brimming with tears. She was looking down, refusing to meet his eyes. And in that moment, he knew what his choice would be. He would rather spend one short life time with her by his side, then an eternity without her. He made his choice know and when he looked back at her again, her gray eyes met his. And he was positive that he had made the right decision.

She had been so scared of rejection that she had kept her feelings bottled up inside for years. But now, sitting next to him, alone at the dining pavilion, she knew he felt the same by just looking into his eyes. She wanted to jump up and shout with joy, but there was something she wanted to do more. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. It took him by surprise, but he soon kissed her back. And with his lips on hers, she knew that she was finally building something permanent.

They were as different as could be, but when gray met green, the world suddenly made sense.

**Review and tumblr!**


	9. Chapter 9: Spiders

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! It totally made my day. You guys were amazing! **

**Now this one's not my best work, but I've just started a new one for next week that should be pretty good. So forgive me! **

**Also, I got a comment from a guest, so I couldn't reply, but I put the link to my tumblr on my profile. So check it out and follow me! I'll follow you if you follow me! **

**Rick Riordan owns everything...not me!**

#8 Spider

Annabeth Chase was afraid of few things. She'd fought ancient Greek monsters and even a Titan, but there was one thing that made Annabeth freeze with complete terror. Spiders.

At the moment she was in the Athena cabin, grabbing her architecture book before she went to the beach with Percy. As she grabbed the book, Annabeth saw a small movement in the corner of her eye. As she looked over, she let in a quick breath. A huge daddy-long-leg had decided to make its home on the corner of the Athena cabin.

This corner just happened to be next to the door, making it impossible for Annabeth to escape without having to pass the spider. She stood frozen and wide eyed, watching the spider carefully. She was so afraid, she wasn't even able to yell for Percy, who was just outside the cabin waiting for her to get ready.

Annabeth had faced death many times but right now, she was unable to do anything.

Just when she thought all hope was lost, the door flew open, revealing the confused son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend. "Hey, Annabeth, what's taking so-" he stopped as he saw her current state. He could tell something was seriously freaking her out.

He ran up to her and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Annabeth, what's wrong," he said, his voice filled with worry.

She tore her eyes away from where they had been and looked up at Percy. She took a shaky breath in before she raised her hand, pointing to the corner of the Athena cabin.

Percy turned around quickly, but he didn't see anything. He started to walk towards the corner and then he saw it. He let out a small chuckle as he reached out his hand to grab the small arachnid.

"Be careful," Annabeth cried as he took the spider from the wall and carried it towards the door where he let it free.

He laughed as he said, "Annabeth, it was just a-". But he didn't finish because Annabeth had thrown her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said over and over again into his ear. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

A grin spread across his face as he said, "Anytime." Her stomach fluttered as she quickly pulled his lips to hers.

Spiders were totally worth it.

**I realize this is kind of a sick joke, considering what happened in Mark of Athena for all who've read it. But in my defense, I wrote this before it came out so...yeah... :)**

**And the Mortal Instruments Teaser Trailer comes out in five days! AHHHHHHHH**


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmares

**Well this has been an exciting week...the Mortal Instruments City of Bones Trailer came out and it was so awesome! if you haven't seen it yet, you can go to my tumblr and watch it. And what are your opinions on that guy, Jamie Campbell Bower as Jace...just curious. **

**Ans, I'm going to go see Perks of Being a Wallflower today (after I have to make a stupid Spanish video). And I'm obsessed with Logan Lerman..he is just too cute. **

**Also, I'm in the process of creating a story right now, my own original story, and I wanted you opinion on the name Parker for one of the characters.**

**So...REVIEW cause I love reviews! And follow me on tumblr!**

**Nothing in this is mine!**

She despised the gods, especially that Hera. It was all her fault that he was like this. He couldn't sleep, and when he did, he would wake up screaming in terror. Annabeth tried her best to help him. She would hold him close, reassuring him of her presence and whisper sweet nothings into his ear, brushing his hair, damp with sweat, out of his face.

She prayed every night to every god she knew, both Greek and Roman, even that they would stop, but they didn't. Annabeth too had nightmares, but nothing compared to his. Some nights he didn't even want to go to bed, afraid of what the night might bring.

Ever since the end of the Giant War, Annabeth and Percy had been inseparable. Their trip to Tartarus and the overall affect of the war had brought them closer than ever. They never wanted to be apart again. The new Prophecy of Seven had made them realize just how easily they could be torn apart. And Annabeth was never going to let it happen again. She wasn't sure when they started sleeping together. It just sort of happened. No one ever questioned it or talked about it.

And it wasn't that _sleeping _together, just innocent sleeping together. Annabeth thought that everyone also understood. They needed each other, it was as simple as that. After all they'd been through, they deserved each other. They deserved to be together, and everyone got that.

Annabeth wouldn't have had it any other way, anyways. Percy needed her now more than ever. When he woke up screaming her name, reaching out for her, tangled in the sheets, she was there, to pull him back down and hold him close. And even though she got little sleep, it was all worth it.

She loved Percy more than anything, he was everything to her, and she would do anything for him. He had jumped into Siren Bay to save her, he held up the weight of the world for her, he turned down immortality, and he fell into Tartarus with her. After all he'd done, it was the least she could do in return.

But sometimes she doubted whether it was all worth it. She wished it would all end and that she would be able to get a full nights sleep for once. Annabeth would immediately shake these thoughts out of her head as soon as they popped up.

How could she be so selfish? How could she complain about not getting any sleep when Percy was the one with the nightmares?

Annabeth wasn't sure exactly what Percy saw. Sometimes he would talk about it and sometimes he wouldn't. The few times he had been able to talk about it, it had usually had something to do with her dying. And she knew it probably only got worse after that.

What most bothered Annabeth about Percy's nightmares were that he always thought it was his fault. Whatever happened to her in the dream was his fault, and he felt like he had somehow failed her. Even after he woke up, to find Annabeth safe beside him, he couldn't shake that feeling of failure. He had always been like that, Annabeth thought. He had always blamed himself for whatever happened, even when it was out of his power. She could remember the countless times he apologized to her for getting kidnapped. Sure she had judo-flipped him out of anger, but not at him. It was stupid Hera's fault it had happened, and Annabeth had constantly reminded him.

Even now, when they were only dreams, she tried to reassure him that it wasn't his fault and it was only just a dream.

The Giant War had left scars, some deeper than others. Percy's nightmares were just another obstacle that he had to face. But he wasn't alone. Because Annabeth was never letting him go. Because they could conquer anything, as long as they were together.

**Sorry it was so short...remember, review and follow on tumblr!**


	11. Chapter 11: Jealousy

**Happy late Thanksgiving to everyone! Hope you had a nice time with your friends and family! **

**So, for the last two weeks, I've been getting a request for a protective story...so I decided to do it, in gratitude for the suggestion, which has been my only so far, and because I liked the idea. **

**Now I'm not sure if this is more jealousy than protectiveness, but tell me what you think.**

**Please REVIEW with any comments, questions, suggestions, concerns..anything really! And follow my on tumblr at imaginedragons16 . tumblr . com (if this doesn't work, there's a link on my profile!)**

*****This takes place after the events of HoO. **

**I do not own any of the characters in the story, nor will I ever**

Percy usually wasn't the type to get jealous. Sure on occasion, he would get a little ticked at the way some guys looked at Annabeth, but he usually kept his cool.

Tonight, however was an exception. He had been outside Annabeth's school, waiting for her to come out so they could go out on their date. It was their senior year, and Annabeth was currently attending some fancy boarding school for really smart kids. She had tried really hard just to get in, taking many stress-filled tests, but she had gotten accepted. Annabeth was the daughter of the wisdom goddess after all.

But getting in hadn't been the end of it. She was constantly burdened with tons of homework, that took up her whole weekend and made time to see her boyfriend very limited. Percy always supported Annabeth in everything she did, but sometimes her dedication to school annoyed Percy. He scolded himself whenever he thought this way, which was becoming more often than not.

As Percy stood, waiting impatiently outside the library, where Annabeth said she would be studying, he suddenly heard laughter ring through the air. Percy's head snapped up, and he saw two people exiting the library.

The first was a tall boy with sandy colored hair that fell into his eyes. A wide smile was spread across his lips as he gazed down at the blond beside him. A smile too graced her face as she laughed at something the boy had said.

As Percy watched, white hot anger boiled within him. He glanced at his watch and realized she was fifteen minutes late for their intended meeting time. This only added fuel to the fire as Percy thought about how those fifteen minutes had been spent with this guy.

Annabeth laughed one more time as they said their goodbyes. She then turned and spotted Percy, a happy smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. As Annabeth got closer to Percy, she noticed the scowl on his face and how he had his hands clenched into fists by his side.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she approached him.

Percy looked down at the pavement as he said through gritted teeth, "Nothing." He then turned and began walking quickly down the street.

Annabeth gasped in surprise and ran after him, grabbing his arm and pulling Percy to a stop. She tentatively reached out her hand to cup his face and asked again, "Percy, what's wrong?"

Anger once again swelled in Percy at Annabeth's obliviousness. "You."

Annabeth eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "Me? What did I do?"

Percy pulled his arm out of Annabeth's grasp, "Don't act all innocent now. You were flirting with that guy at the library."

Now it was Annabeth's turn to get angry as she took a step away from Percy. "Flirting! You think I was flirting with that guy? Gods Percy, you can be such an idiot sometimes."

Usually Annabeth's teasing of Percy's idiocy didn't bother him, but now it did nothing to help his temper. "You were fifteen minutes late! And when you do finally come out, it's with some guy giggling and laughing!"

"I was helping him study Percy!" Annabeth yelled, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"Yeah, and it looks like you were studying really hard. It must have been hard to concentrate, the way he was looking at you."

Annabeth gave him a sharp look, "Are you suggesting that I was cheating on you Percy? Is that what you're saying?"

Slowly, the anger Percy had felt before was beginning to melt away. As he look into Annabeth's eyes, which he now noticed were shinning with tears, he realized how stupid he was being. "No, I-".

But Annabeth cut him off, "Because I want you to know that I would never cheat on you. You mean everything to me Percy._ I love you!_ And if you think that I would throw all that away for someone else, then you really are an idiot." And with that she turned and stormed off.

Percy stood there for a moment, Left in a daze by her words. _I love you _kept ringing through his head. He wanted to kick himself at his stupidity. He knew Annabeth would never do that to him, especially after all they had been through. Percy knew he had to make it up to her somehow, he just hoped it wasn't too late.

_To be Continued _

**That's right, I bet you didn't see that coming! And a note about Annabeth's 'I love you', I know she said it in MoA, but we never really got Percy's reaction or reply or anything. Tune in next week for the second installment of this little story! Thank you and Review!**_  
_


	12. Chapter 12: Jealousy Part 2

**First of all, I want to apologize for my absence for the last two weeks. I so sorry, especially since I said Part two would come in a week and then it didn't. I hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me!**

**While I was gone, I've been working on some original story stuff, which I have posted on fictionpress. I'm under the same name, so go check it out and tell me what you think. **

*******And I just want to say how horrified I am by the shooting yesterday. I have a sister in kindergarten and hearing about everything that happened really hit home for me. We should all send out our prayers to all those affected by this shooting. ******

**Anyways...here is part two. I'm not sure on my feelings about it, but tell me what you think. **

**Please send in your reviews. They are a ray of sunshine in my cloudy day. And since the end of the world is coming, I would like to hear what you think about my story, about me, and about life and general. **

**I do not own any of the characters, or basically anything in this story.**

Part 2

Percy ran as fast as he could. He probably ran into a few people, but right now that didn't matter. He had to find Annabeth, but he had lost her in the mob of people walking the streets of New York.

_How could I have been so stupid, _Percy thought. He had always been afraid of ruining their relationship, like breaking a glass sculpture, and now he had really messed up. Their relationship couldn't fall apart, because Percy was certain that he wanted to spend the rest of is life with Annabeth, and he didn't want to ruin that dream because of some stupid argument.

Percy stopped and searched the crowd frantically. There were many places where Annabeth could have gone, but Percy didn't know which one. But then he thought of one. It was a wild a crazy guess, but it was the best Percy had.

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth stood in Central Park, on the Great Lawn, remembering Percy and her's one month anniversary. It seemed like ages ago, yet the memory still remained vividly in her head, the image burned into her head forever.

But the thought of Percy just made her more upset.

When she flirted with _him_, he didn't notice at all, which is why it took so long for them to get together. But whenever she even looked at or said something to someone else, he got so defensive and mad and _argh! _

But despite all her anger, Annabeth knew that this wouldn't end their relationship. She fought with Percy all the time, sometimes worse than others, but they always made up.

Yet Annabeth still felt like this fight in particular would take longer for them to cool down. She was content now with just sitting and reminiscing about past moments with Percy, when they had just begun dating and they were sometimes awkward with one another, unsure of what to do, but Annabeth thought it had been perfect in every way.

Annabeth also began to think about how jealous she used to get whenever Rachel had been within five feet of Percy. Thinking back to it now, she felt ashamed by the way she had acted. She and Rachel were now good friends, and Annabeth had apologized many times for the way she had treated her, but Rachel always insisted that it was in the past now.

It wasn't like Annabeth had never been jealous. She remembered when she had first seen Hazel, there had been a moment when Annabeth had wondered if they had a 'thing', but that thought had been quickly pushed down. And then the fact that Reyna had tried to make a move on Percy!

The thing about Percy was that he didn't realize how great of a guy he really was. Honestly, Annabeth could see why any girl would like, either as a friend or something more. He had no idea how attractive he really was. She'd seen the ways girls would look at him whenever they were out and about. And every time something like this happened, a spark of jealousy ran through Annabeth.

And now Percy was acting this way about her.

Annabeth was so busy thinking these things over, she didn't notice the certain black haired, green eyed boy that had approached behind her. He was standing there silently, watching her and breathing heavily from running all the way here.

"Annabeth," he panted between breaths.

Annabeth turned quickly at his voice, which she was able to recognize anywhere and anytime.

"Annabeth," he continued, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier...I was being stupid." Percy stopped and locked eyes with her. "And I want you to know that I love you. I always have and I will until the day I die."

Percy stopped again, looking at Annabeth with those eyes that she loved so much. She could the worry in his eyes, that she was going to reject him and turn away.

And in that moment, Annabeth forgot all about what they had been fighting about. It was insignificant, and stupid, and Percy had just told her he loved her.

Annabeth laughed as she launched herself at Percy. It caught him slightly off guard at first, but her caught her him his arms and held her close. She felt him place a kiss on her head. Annabeth pulled away, resting her forehead against his, their noses touching.

They kissed, oblivious to the world around them, standing where they had many years ago, and completely in love.

**Alright so, tell me what you think. **

**Check out my fictionpress thing.**

**Follow me on tumblr notadamproblem (changed my name...see the Percy Jackson reference there)**

**And have a wonderful day!**


	13. Chapter 13: I Missed You

**It's Sunday and I bring to you another, very long 'one-shot' I guess you could call it. Seriously guys this is really long and took me forever to write. This is my gift to you for missing a few weeks and an early Christmas gift! i didn't post it yesterday because my internet was down. **

**So, tell me what you think please! i love getting review and last week, I dind't get to many, which I probably deserved, but come on, I don't care what you tell me! Anything!**

**And if you like stuff like this, you can leave suggestions in your reviews of different scenes from any book you want! I will do them!**

*****I don't own most of this stuff, R.R.R does******

Annabeth couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't fall asleep, but considering all that she'd gone through that day though, who could blame her.

Honestly, she was bone tired. She'd had few nights during the eight month period in which she'd actually sleep soundly all night. And the week leading up to their departure for Camp Jupiter on the Argo II, Annabeth had experienced countless dreams on what her reunion with Percy would be like, most ending badly.

And now he was here, on the ship, just a few doors down, safe and sound. At least she _hoped_ he was.

Annabeth sat up with a start. Memories from eight months ago flooding into her mind. She remembered that last time she had said goodnight to Percy. In the morning, he had been gone. Panic rose inside Annabeth, making her shiver as she got that cold feeling again. The logical part f her brain told her that Percy was okay and to stop worrying. They were on the Argo II, away from the Roman camp, and far from trouble, at least for now. She knew that she was losing sleep over nothing, but Annabeth just couldn't shake the feeling. The side of her that wasn't logical, the side that had fallen in love with the idiot son of Poseidon in the first place, kept whispering things in her head. And she was listening to the little voices, telling her that, something would happen to Percy, just like it had the first time.

Annabeth quickly silenced the voices, before she could do anything she regretted. She laid back down, closing her eyes, and breathing deeply, determined to fall asleep this time. But the word _gone_ kept spinning through Annabeth's head. Once again, Annabeth's eyes snapped open as she threw the covers off, reached for a sweatshirt and opened the door.

Annabeth tried to be as quiet as possible. How embarrassing would it be if one of the other seven caught her, and she was forced to explain herself. Or worse, if Coach Hedge caught her. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to turn around and return to her bed, and just suffer through another sleepless night.

But she had to see Percy. She had to see him and touch him and just know that he was okay, even though she already knew he was. With one last burst of courage, Annabeth reached his room and opened the door, quickly closing it behind her. She slowly turned around, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness.

As she saw Percy, still fast asleep, and watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took, Annabeth let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. He was still here, just like she had known he would be.

Slowly, Annabeth stepped closer, gazing at him and taking in the face she had missed so much. And despite the dangerous quest they were now on, the giant war looming ahead of them, and Annabeth's Mark of Athena solo quest that was coming, she smiled. He was back, and all those other things didn't seem as bad when Percy was around.

Suddenly, Percy made a sound in is sleep. Annabeth watched as he tossed and turned in his bed, and she realized he must be having a nightmare. Annabeth walked forward, sitting on his bed as she reached a hand out, pushing his dark hair out of his face. She shook him and whispered, "Percy," in an attempt to wake him up.

Percy's eyes shot open as he sat up and looked around, still drowsy from sleep. He seemed startled at first, but as he realized who it was, his breathing evened again. Percy studied her for a moment, and Annabeth suddenly felt self-conscious, especially under his deep green eyes. She probably looked like horrible, her hair a mess and still in her pajamas, and Percy looked so cute, even when he was still half awake and with bad case of bedhead.

They both sat there in silence until Percy finally spoke, "Wh-what's going on?" he asked. "Are we there?"

Annabeth's heart started beating faster in her chest as she quickly thought of a plan. _The pegasus stables._ She thought. Percy hadn't seen them yet, and it seemed like the perfect place for them to go and talk.

"No," Annabeth replied, making sure to keep her voice low. "It's the middle of the night."

Percy's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "You mean..." Annabeth tried to hide her smile as Percy's face turned pink. He looked absolutely bewildered by the thought that she was here in the middle of the night. "You sneaked into my cabin?"

Annabeth couldn't help but roll her eyes at how childish he was being. "Percy, you'll be seventeen in two months. You can't seriously be worried about getting in trouble with Coach Hedge."

"Uh, have you seen his baseball bat?"

Annabeth almost laughed out loud, her boyfriend, the savior of Olympus, slayer of Minotaur, twice, was afraid of fat little satyr with a baseball bat. "Besides, Seaweed Brain, I just thought we could take a walk. We haven't had any time to be together alone. I want to show you something-my favorite place aboard the ship."

Annabeth watched as a slight smile graced Percy's lips, as he finally caught on. He looked at her and said, "Can I, you know, brush my teeth first?" he asked.

"You'd better," Annabeth replied. She didn't care what happened anymore, or if anyone did happen to catch them. She just wanted to be with Percy, craved it, and now was her chance. "Because I'm not kissing you until you do," Annabeth reached out and ruffled his hair affectionately, "And brush your hair while you're at it."

Annabeth waited patiently for Percy to follow her orders, although for 'brushing' his hair, he just ran his fingers through it a few times. When he was done, she took his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers. It felt so right to have his hand back in hers again.

Annabeth opened the door, checked the hallway and then led Percy down the hallway, and to the stairs. They passed the sickbay and then the engine, and Annabeth felt Percy stop, staring at the mechanical mess that was the engine room. "How does this thing even work?" Percy asked.

"No idea," Annabeth said. "And I'm the only one besides Leo who can operate it."

Percy looked to her and then back into the room, "That's reassuring," he said.

"It should be fine. It's only threatened to blow up once."

"Your kidding, I hope," Percy said, sounding slightly frightened at the thought of their ship exploded. But Annabeth saw the way the edges of his lips were slightly upturned, as if he were trying to hold back a smile.

This made her smile as she replied, "Come on," and continued to pull Percy along, like he was a dog, constantly getting distracted by all the new things around him. Finally they reached the stable. Annabeth pushed the door open ad pulled her hand out of Percy's, as he walked around the stable, taking it all in.

"A glass-bottomed boat?" Percy asked as Annabeth grabbed a blanket and spread it out over part of the glass floor.

She ignored his question as she sat down on the blanket. "Sit with me." Percy tore his gaze from the passing world below to look at her, as a lopsided smile spread across his face and he came to sit with her.

They sat in silence for a few moments, and Annabeth was content with just being near him once again. As they looked out of the glass at everything below, Annabeth said, "Leo built the stables so pegasi could come and go easily. Only he didn't realize that pegasi prefer to roam free, so the stables are always empty."

Percy's hand reached up, touching the back of his head, probably remembering Blackjack hitting him on the head. It had scared Annabeth a lot when Piper had returned with two unconscious boys, and Percy had a hoof-sized bump on the back of his head. It just reminded her of why she didn't want to let him out of her sight.

"What do you mean, _come and go easily_?" Percy questioned. "Wouldn't a pegasus have to make it down two flights of stairs?"

Hearing those words leave Percy's mouth brought a smile to Annabeth's face. She knocked on the glass with her knuckles as she said, "These are bay doors, like a bomber."

Percy's eyes widened as he looked back down at the glass and the ground, so far below them. "You mean we're sitting on_ doors_? What if they opened?"

"I suppose we'd fall to our deaths. But they won't open. Most likely."

"Great."

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh. It felt so good to be this close to Percy, and being able to laugh at him again. She had missed it. "You know why I like it here? It's not just the view. What does this place remind you of?"

Percy looked around, taking in their surroundings. It took him a moment, and for a second, Annabeth thought he wouldn't be able to figure it out. Then he exclaimed, "The zoo truck. The one we took to Las Vegas."

She couldn't hold back the smile that spread across her face as Percy said just what she had been thinking. He smiled and continued, "That was so long ago. We were in bad shape, struggling to get across the country to find that stupid lightning bolt, trapped in a truck with a bunch of mistreated animals. How can you be nostalgic about that?"

Annabeth sighed as she answered, "Because, Seaweed Brain, it's the first time we really talked, you and me. I told you about my family, and..." Annabeth unconsciously reached up and fingered her camp necklace. Her fingers lingered on a the coral pendent Percy had given her when they had first started dating. It was like a part of him that she could carry around with her all the time.

"And, it reminds me how long we've known each other. We were _twelve_, Percy. Can you believe that?"

He looked her in the eyes as he said, "No." He smiled brightly and continued, "So...you knew you liked me from that moment."

Annabeth couldn't help the smirk that spread across her lips. Yes she had liked him for that long, but she would never admit that to him. "I hated you at first. You annoyed me. Then I tolerated you for a few years. Then-"

By now, Percy was softly laughing. "Okay fine."

She couldn't help herself this time. She had wanted to kiss him again ever since they had been reunited at Camp Jupiter, but with everything that had transpired, Annabeth hadn't had the chance. Now, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his. Warmth spread through Annabeth's body as Percy kissed her back, putting his hand in her hair. Although their reunion had been absolutely wonderful, it was ten times better begin alone.

Annabeth didn't want to, but she pulled away. With her forehead rested against Percy's, Annabeth said, "I missed you, Percy."

Percy sat there for a moment, in silence. He looked as if he were thinking about what his response should be. Annabeth was content for a moment with just sitting here with him, being able to touch him, and just listening to the world around them. Finally Percy spoke up, "Annabeth," he said hesitantly, "in New Rome, demigods can live their whole lives in peace."

Annabeth pulled away slightly, taken back by his sudden remark. Camp Jupiter, and New Rome, and everything Roman was sort of a soft spot for her. It wasn't like she didn't like Jason, Hazel, and Frank. She thought they were great. But thinking about it brought back memories of Percy's disappearance and all the misery that it had brought her. She didn't want to think about thing s like that, especially now that Percy was with her. And she didn't necessarily like the way Percy talked so fondly about Camp Jupiter. He had been there for barely a week and he had been at Camp Half-Blood for nearly five years. It was his home. It was their home.

"Reyna explained it to me. But, Percy, you belong at Camp Half-Blood. That other life-"

Percy never let his eyes leave hers as he continued on, "I know. But while I was there, I saw so many demigods living without fear: kids going to college, couples getting married and raising families. There's nothing like that at Camp Half-Blood. I kept thinking about you and me...and maybe someday when this war with the giant is over..."

Percy stopped and Annabeth had a moment to take in his words. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and she thought about what he'd said. He was thinking about a future for the two of them. It wasn't like she'd never thought about it. Actually, she did quite often think about their future, although she sometimes felt like it was wistful thinking.

Hearing the words come out of Percy's mouth though gave them different meaning. She wasn't sure how to respond, and simply stated, "Oh." However she immediately regretted the words as soon as they passed her lips.

Although he tried to hide it, Annabeth could see the flash of hurt that passed through Percy's eyes. She may have been the daughter of the wisdom goddess, but sometimes, Annabeth could be so stupid, especially when it came to others feelings.

Percy tried apologizing immediately, "I'm sorry. I just...I had to think of that to keep me going. To give me hope. Forget I mentioned-"

"No," Annabeth exclaimed, trying to make up for what she had said. "No, Percy. Gods, that's so sweet. It's just..we may have burned that bridge. If we can't repair things with the Romans-well, the two sets of demigods have _never _gotten along. That's why the gods kept us separate. I don't know if we could ever belong there."

And Annabeth meant every word she said. Although she may not say it out loud yet, Percy was the only thing Annabeth was sure about in her future. He was her future. And if that meant possibly having to live in New Rome one day, Annabeth would do it.

Percy gazed back down at the passing scenery, and then turned to Annabeth, quickly changing the subject. "I was having a nightmare when you woke me up," he admitted. Percy then went on to tell her about his dream of the giants and Nico in the jar. Thinking of Nico, all alone in a jar, slowly dying, made Annabeth so angry. And not to mention the giants plan to destroy Rome and have their deaths as the main attraction.

"Nico is the bait," she said. "Gaea's forces must have captured him somehow. But we don't know exactly where they're holding him."

"Somewhere in Rome," Percy answered. "Somewhere underground. They made it sound like Nico still had a few days to live, but I don't see how he can hold out so long with no oxygen."

Annabeth thought back to what Leo and Hazel had said about their meeting with Nemesis. "Five more days, according to Nemesis," she said. "The Kalends of July. At least the deadline makes sense now."

Percy looked completely confused, and Annabeth couldn't help being amused when he asked, "What's a Kalends?"

It was just like she remembered him, not knowing anything, and always looking to her for an explanation. And she was more than happy to be able to explain to her Seaweed Brain once again. "It's just a Roman term for the first of the month. That's where we get the word _calendar_. But how can Nico survive that long? We should talk to Hazel."

"Now?"

Annabeth thought about it a moment. Although this discovery was rather important, she wasn't ready to give up this precious moment with Percy quite yet. "No. It can wait until morning. I don't want to hit her with news in the middle of the night."

Percy looked relieved, like he didn't want to leave here quite yet either. "The giants mentioned a statue," Percy said. "And something about a talented friend who was guarding it. Whoever this friend was, she scared Otis. Anyone who can scare a giant..."

Annabeth turned her eyes away from Percy's gaze. She kept her eyes glued to a highway, far below them, snaking through the darkness below. She didn't want to talk about that right now. Annabeth was close to figuring out the whole Mark of Athena quest out. It scared her more than anything, and she didn't really want Percy to know to much about it either. It would just make it harder for the both of them when the time came.

"Percy, have you seen Poseidon lately? Or had any kind of sign from him?" Annabeth asked, quickly changing the subject.

Percy thought about it for a moment, and then answered, "Not since...wow. I guess I haven't thought about it. Not since the end of the Titan War. I saw him at Camp Half-Blood, but that was last August." He looked at her, a concerned look in his eyes. "Why? Have you seen Athena?"

Annabeth turned away. Her meeting with her mother was still a sore spot, but she wanted to tell Percy. If she could tell anyone about it, it was Percy. "A few weeks ago," she admitted. "It...it wasn't good. She didn't seem like herself. Maybe it's the Greek/-Roman schizophrenia that Nemesis described. I'm not sure. She said some hurtful things. She said I had failed her."

Percy was quick to respond, "Failed her? How could you ever-?"

"I don't know," Annabeth said miserably, falling back against the blanket, staring at the ceiling. "On top of that, I've been having nightmares of my own. They don't make as much sense as yours."

They sat in silence for a long time, neither one sure what to say. Annabeth didn't feel like elaborating on what her nightmares were about. It wasn't like she didn't want to tell Percy, because she did, but they'd already talked about to many deep subjects for one night.

All Annabeth wanted to do right now, was forget about everything, the war, and the Mark of Athena. She was going to enjoy her alone time with Percy. Annabeth managed a small smile, "Some romantic evening, huh? No more bad things until the morning." Annabeth kissed Percy again, placing her hand on the side of his face and scooting even closer than she was before. She pulled away and said, "We'll figure everything out. I've got you back. For now, that's all that matters."

Percy reached over and tucked a loose piece of hair behind Annabeth's ear. "Right," he said. "No more talk about Gaea rising, Nico being held hostage, the world ending, the giants-"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," she ordered. "Just hold me for a while."

Obediently, Percy laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. Annabeth also put her arms around him as she buried her face in his chest. This is what she had wanted when she had found the guts to venture out of her room, to touch him, and see him, and just know that he was there and that he wasn't going anywhere.

Percy smelled like the ocean (one of her favorite smells), and as Annabeth breathed that scent in, she felt her eyelids become droopy. She heard Percy's breathing slow, as he fell asleep, with his arms around her. Listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart, and the slow rise and fall of his chest with each breath, Annabeth soon fell asleep, feeling completely content for the first time in a long time.

**So, leave your reviews, please, please, please...an any other comments, questions, suggestions, or concerns you may have! **

**Lots of Love...and MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!**


End file.
